


Terra Gets Taken

by firebird68



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Bestiality, Bondage, Creampie, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Deepthroat, Dog - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Forced, Impregnation, Knocked up, Knotting, Other, Threesome, Tricked, cumflation, ffm, knotted, smothering, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird68/pseuds/firebird68
Summary: Terra meets up with Lois Lane to help her out with story. Turns out, you can't trust everyone because Lois has nefarious intentions to satisfy Krypto and she plans on using Terra to do so.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Terra Gets Taken

Hello, hello! Another commission for a reader. I hope you all enjoy! Feel free to check out my other work, as well. NFL playoffs are going on so here's my obligatory GO STEELERS!

I hope I don't have to eat those words later...

Anyways, enjoy!  
firebird68

Disclaimer: All characters are 18+

Terra felt her phone buzz and picked it up off her bed, glancing down at it. She was surprised to see that it was a text message from Lois Lane, the journalist. Lois had done multiple articles on various superheroes, including a few on the Teen Titans, so Terra had done some interviews with her in the past, and they had exchanged numbers in order to do phone interviews as well. She opened her phone to read the text.

‘Hi, Terra, can you meet me tomorrow at this park? I had something I would like your help with. Thanks, Lois.’

Attached was the gps address of the park she was referring to along with a time for their meeting. Not having anything pressing tomorrow, Terra replied to the message.

‘Sure, I would be happy to help with whatever it is you need.’

A minute later, her phone buzzed a second time.

‘Great! I’ll see you then.’

The next day, Terra arrived at the park at the time that Lois had indicated. It was later in the afternoon and there weren’t many people there, it being a lesser-known park than some of the others in the area. Not seeing Lois, the checked her phone to make sure she had the right time and place, which she did. Shrugging, she looked around and then walked into the park a little ways.

“Terra!”

Terra looked up and saw Lois sitting on a bench, waiting for her. She waved and headed over to meet her.

“Hi, Terra.” Lois stood up and hugged her. “So glad you could make it.”

“Of course.” Terra replied, “Glad to help out.”

She followed Lois as the woman led her down a path and deeper into the park. Sunlight streamed through the trees and formed bright, irregular shapes on the ground beneath their feet.

“So, what exactly are we doing today?” Terra asked. “Is this something for an article that you are working on?”

“Sort of.” Lois responded. “I’m doing some research on a specific topic and I needed someone to help me with the practical research. I knew that you would be perfect to help assist me with this topic so I contacted you.”

“Oh…Okay?”

That didn’t really explain what she was needed for, but Lois didn’t say anything else and continued on. Terra just shrugged and followed her as she ducked off the path and into the woods, weaving between the trees and shrubs and leaving Terra to hurry behind her. Lois stopped when they reached a tiny clearing in the trees and put her hands on her hips, looking around the area.

“This should do perfectly.” She said, turning to Terra.

“Um, are you going to let me in on what we’re researching?” Terra asked.

“Oh, of course.” Lois laughed. “Sorry, it completely slipped my mind. I get pretty focused in on my work and forget things occasionally. I’m doing a test on how individuals with superpower are affected in their other physical abilities. Namely strength, in this instance. From there, I can determine if that has any impact on how different methods of capture can be effective on heroes and if that can be mitigated. So, tell me, Terra. Do your abilities grant you enhanced strength of any kind?”

“No, nothing like that.” Terra answered. “I don’t get any physical differences from my powers.”

“Okay, so let’s move on to the next part.”

Lois reached into her purse and pulled out a pair of handcuffs and held them up.

“If you could turn around for me and just place your wrists behind your back, that would be great.” She instructed.

Terra balked, confused as to the purpose behind this.

“You want to handcuff me?” she asked. “Why?”

“It’s to better understand how heroes can escape if they are ever captured.” Lois explained. “Do you understand?”

“No, not really.” Terra admitted.

“Well, you would be helping to save lives.” Lois said. “But if you don’t feel comfortable with it, I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to. I guess I’ll just have to find someone else to help me.”

“I’ll do it.” Terra sighed, feeling bad about having refused.

“Great!” Lois clapped excitedly. “Turn around, please, Terra.”

Terra rotated until her back was to Lois and brought her arms behind her back. She felt the cold steel of the cuffs as they clicked around her wrists, locking them together. She tugged at them, experimentally, and found that they wouldn’t budge.

“Okay, so what now?” Terra questioned.

“Hmm…” Lois tapped her chin with a finger. “Maybe if you lay down on your back? Yes, that will work. Go ahead and lie down for me, Terra.”

Dropping to her knees, Terra leaned down and slumped heavily to the grass, unable to use her hands to break her fall. Lois helped to roll her onto her back and then pushed her legs together and straddled them, her skirt flowing out over their thighs. Putting two fingers in her mouth, Lois gave a sharp whistle that pierced the air and reverberated through the woods.

“What do we do now?” Terra asked. “Why did you whistle?”

“Oh, I was just calling in a friend.” Lois answered. “He should be here shortly and then we can let him take over from there.”

“A friend? What do you mean by that?”

Terra’s question was answered by a bark from off to her right. Glancing over, she watched as a white Labrador bounded into the clearing, his red cape streaming in the wind.

“Krypto?” Terra said, recognizing the dog. “What is he here for? Is he helping out with this story, too?”

“Not exactly. I may have lied about that.”

“Lied about what?” Terra’s brow furrowed.

“Well,” Lois smiled apologetically. “There is no story. True, you are needed, but it’s not me that needs you. It’s him.”

“W…What?” Terra stammered.

Krypto trotted over to the two girls and sniffed at Terra’s shoulder and face, his wet nose smelling along her cheek. With a huff, he stepped forward, standing over Terra with his hind legs on either wide of her head. Terra’s eyes went wide as she saw the enormous cock protruding from his crotch. She watched in growing horror as it grew and extended from his sheath until it was at least a foot in length and as thick as her wrist.

“Excuse me?!” she cried, wriggling her body, and trying to get up. “What the hell is going on here?!”

Lois easily held down the struggling girl with her body weight and leaned down, crawling her torso in between Terra and Krypto’s chest until she was looking the teenage girl in the eyes.

“It’s just like I said, Terra.” she explained. “Krypto is the one that requires your assistance. He has physical needs, and you are the peeeerfect solution. Your cute little body will be just what he needs to sate his lust.”

She reached up and took hold of Krypto’s bobbing erection, bringing it down to Terra’s mouth. Terra squealed and pursed her lips, turning her head away as the tip poked against her.

“Are you crazy?” she yelled. “Let me go right this instant! No way I’m doing that! This is not what I signed up for!”

“Sorry, sweetie, but you don’t exactly have a choice anymore.” Lois said.

She grasped Terra’s chin in her hand and pinched it, pulling her head back into position and forcing her jaw open.

“Come on, Terra.” She whispered. “Open up.”

Terra struggled and squirmed but was unable to break free. She watched in fear as Lois’s other hand once again brought Krypto’s cock head down to her lips. With her jaw forced open, she was incapable of resisting as the tip pushed into her. Terra’s eyes opened wide as Krypto pushed in her mouth. The salty taste of pre-cum flooded over her tongue as the drips that had accumulated on the tip collided with her tongue.

As it pushed deeper, her jaw was opened much wider, rendering Lois’s hand needless. She released Terra’s chin and watched as the thick, red shaft disappeared between the girl’s lips. Screeching around the meaty rod in her mouth, Terra tried to shake her head and break free, but Krypto just pushed deeper, keeping her from turning away. She gagged as the tip hit her uvula, making her back arch off the grass and lifting Lois up.

“Oops.” Lois smiled, feeling the back of her head hit Krypto. “Guess I’m in the way down here.”

She crawled back and pulled her torso from underneath the dog to straddle Terra’s thighs once more.

“That’s a shame.” She sighed wistfully. “I would have loved a close up view of that. Guess you’ll get to have all the fun without me.”

Fun was not the word that Terra would have used to describe what was taking place. She had never been one for blowjobs and had only provided a few lucky guys with that luxury before. This took the word blowjob to the next level. Krypto’s cock was sliding in and out of her mouth quickly, smashing against the back of her mouth with each thrust. Each gag sent strings of saliva pouring past her stretched lips and dripping down onto her face.

She retched and choked, feeling the tip of his penis slide slightly down her throat. Lois watched from her position, biting her lip at the erotic sight before her. Her hand snaked its way up the front of her shirt to squeeze her breast, sighing as she tweaked and pinched her nipple. She could see Terra’s head bounce each time Krypto struck the entrance to her throat, slowly but surely working its way deeper.

“C’mon, Terra.” She said. “Let him into your little throat already.”

Terra wasn’t listening to what she was saying, but as it turned out, she had no choice. With a particularly strong thrust befitting the super dog, Krypto jammed his hips downward and corked the head of his dick in her throat, making the teen girl choke and squeal. Her shoulders thrashed back and forth as she felt the girthy shaft slowly sinking into her throat, stretching her tight walls around it. Her watering eyes watched in horror as the softball sized knot steadily approached her lips until it pressed against them, signaling the full descent of his cock down her esophagus.

To her relief, if it could be called that, Krypto didn’t attempt to push his massive knot into her throat. Instead, he started to thrust vigorously. His dick moved at an inhuman pace as he fucked her throat repeatedly, making her choke and gag around him. She clenched her eyes shut, feeling him diving towards her stomach with every ground shaking movement. The velvety walls of her throat squeezed and massaged his entire length, pushing him to fuck faster and faster.

Lois stared, hungrily, as Terra’s neck stretched and bulged time and time again. The sweet sounds of Terra’s ordeal floated to her ears. Every gag that was ripped from the blonde teen’s mouth sent a tingle down to Lois’s pussy and made her grin. Her mouth watered, imagining the deluge of delicious pre-cum that was no doubt constantly filling Terra’s mouth and stomach. Her hand groped and played with her boobs in time with the gurgles emanating from the struggling girl beneath her.

After what seemed like a decade to Terra, Krypto stopped moving and withdrew his massive cock from her mouth. She gasped and coughed, her mouth finally free, spluttering as spit dripped from his slick length and onto her sloppy face. Seeing that he was ready to switch spots with her, Lois stood and yanked off Terra’s pants and panties, sliding them down her smooth legs until they were free. Tossing them to the side, she waited for Krypto to move.

As he walked around to Terra’s bottom half, Lois grasped the girl’s ankles and pulled them up and back until she was standing above Terra’s head and her legs were spread and pulled back. Grinning down at the wide-eyed girl, Lois knelt down and settled on the ground with her knees on either side of Terra’s head, revealing to the girl that she was not wearing panties beneath her skirt. Biting her bottom lip, Lois sat back, dropping her soaked pussy onto the blonde’s face, and making her shriek until her mouth was covered up under Lois’s rear.

Krypto stepped between the blonde’s spread legs that Lois was holding back and dragged his erection against her slit. Feeling him rub along her lips, Terra squirmed and wiggled right as he thrust. What had intended to be a saving move ended in utter disaster for the teen girl as Krypto’s cock kept on its path, missing its intended target, and striking a different, much tighter hole beneath. Lois moaned and smiled as she felt the vibrations from Terra’s scream against her pussy.

“Wow, did he slip in your butt?” she giggled. “Well, you should have stayed still, Terra.”

Terra shrieked and spasmed as the canine cock forced its way deeper into her ass. Her tiny, virgin opening was stretched to its max, uncomfortable spread around his thick girth. Not caring much about Terra’s discomfort, Krypto drove forward, sheathing himself down to the knot inside the tiny opening, making her wail out.

Lois moaned at the vibrations from the girl’s mouth and started to grind her hips against Terra’s face. Terra screeched and thrashed, trying to break free, but Lois just clamped her thighs down on her head. With her mouth and nose crushed into Lois’s pussy, Terra was unable to breathe and started to struggle and fight. Lois grinned, the girl’s writhing making her face move around beneath her and rub against her soaked cunt.

Her face growing red from the lack of oxygen, Terra cried out as Krypto thrust harder into her ass. To her minimal relief, the impact sent her backwards a couple inches, freeing her nose from under Lois and allowing her to gasp in air. A second later, her reprieve was ended as Lois’s hand released her ankle and reached back to grab a handful of her blonde hair. With a solid handle, she shoved the girl’s head back between her legs and tightened her thighs down, trapping her once again.

“Not so fast.” She sighed.

Grinding her hips, she groaned in pleasure as Terra’s lips and nose skated across her pussy. A gasp left her mouth when the girl’s nose connected with her clit. Eager to feel that again, she doubled down her movements, buffeting Terra’s face and smothering her into her crotch. Simply along for the ride at this point, Terra could only brace herself against each powerful ramming into her ass and try to gulp in gasps of air whenever her mouth was able to. Lois’s juices flooded her face and mouth, covering her pretty features and thoroughly soaking her.

Letting go of her other ankle and reaching down in front of her, Lois grabbed the hem of Terra’s signature black top, and pulled it up. Her small-ish breasts popped into view, making Lois grin as she squeezed one. An evil thought crossing her mind, she pinched Terra’s nipple, moaning when the blonde shrieked into her crotch, stimulating her further. Eager to broach her rapidly advancing climax, Lois kept it up, griding her hips viciously into Terra’s face and tweaking her nipple.

With a cry of ecstasy, Lois paused her motion. Her orgasm flew through her, making her shake and tremble. She bit her lip and tightened her grip on Terra’s hair, keeping her firmly in place. Juices flooded Terra’s mouth as she squirmed and tried desperately to break free. In Lois’s heightened state, though, she easily kept the girl locked tightly between her thighs until her peak had completely subsided. Panting, she ran her fingers through her long, black hair and wiggled her hips one last time.

Standing up, she glanced down at Terra’s face. The girl was a mess. Her face was streaked in cocktail from the three of them consisting of her saliva, Krypto’s pre-cum, and Lois’s juices. Her blonde hair was disheveled, and a few strands were stuck to her drenched face. Leaving Terra to gasp in air now that her head was free, Lois moved down to where Krypto was rutting into her ass and ruffled his ears.

“You won’t get anywhere in that hole.” She told him. “You need to switch before you end up knotting her ass.”

Grunting, Krypto permitted her to reach between them and grasp the base of his cock. She drew him out of Terra’s ass and guided his tip to her pussy, rubbing him up and down along her, and drawing her out of her cum-drunk state. She raised her head just in time to watch as Krypto powered forward, burying his full length in her tight pussy.

A shrill scream rang out through the trees as Terra immediately came when the dog bottomed out in her. Her muscles fluttered and jerked, tightening around his shaft, and trying to draw him deeper. Moving to kneel next to her, Lois lifted Terra’s blonde head into her lap, cradling it as she climaxed. Terra’s eyes rolled back into her skull and her head lolled against Lois’s thighs. Unintelligible cries left her mouth as Lois stroked her messy hair out of her face, almost maternally.

“Wow, that was really hot.” Lois said when Terra finally regained some mental stability. “You’re gonna look so cute when you’re pregnant.”

A cold ball of ice formed in Terra’s stomach and she stared up at Lois in shock.

“P…pregnant!?” she cried, groaning as Krypto thrust into her again.

“Well, of course.” Lois laughed. “Krypto wants to mate with you and knock you up. Why did you think he was doing all of this?”

“B-but I don’t want to have puppies!” she protested.

“Don’t be silly.” Lois said. “You’ll love it. You’ll look adorable with a swollen belly. You might even grow some bigger boobs.”

Krypto barked and sped up his assault, driving his cock faster and faster. He pounded his way into her depths, her tight, silken walls stretching and caressing every inch of his foot-long cock.

“Hear that?” Lois cooed. “He’s going to knot you.”

“Noooo!” Terra mewled. “I don’t want to be knotted! I don’t want to have his puppies!”

“Too late, honey.” Lois giggled. “It’s happening.”

No sooner had she said that than Krypto growled and pushed his immense length fully into her. Terra cried out as she felt his massive knot pressing against her lips. Her entrance stretched wider and wider as he forced his way inside, making her squirm and wriggle in Lois’s arms. With a final shove, Krypto muscled his way in, knotting the little blonde teen. Terra’s lips closed tightly around his base, locking him inside of her.

With a howl, Krypto’s heavy balls twitched and released their load. Terra screamed and shook, another orgasm overtaking her the instant she felt the hot fluid splash against her cervix. Wave after wave of virile semen flooded her fertile cunt, filling her womb with the viscous material. She could feel every shot of the potent canine cum that rush inside of her.

Seeing Terra’s belly start to inflate, Lois gasped and raised Terra’s limp head a bit more so that she could watch as well. They both looked on in awe, Terra in fucked silly fear, and Lois with a drooling with carnal desire. Terra’s tummy steadily grew as Krypto pumped more and more of the thick, white liquid into her. She whimpered and shuddered, her abdomen losing its toned appearance and taking on that of a woman who was six months pregnant. Still, though, Krypto kept firing off his sperm inside her, making her grow all the more.

When he was finally finished cumming, his knot gradually diminished until he could yank it free. A small stream of cum dripped from Terra’s well-bred fuckhole until her pussy lips closed up, trapping it all inside her. Lois breathed out and reached forward to place her hand on Terra’s mid-section. The blonde teen now looked nearly nine months pregnant, absolutely stuffed with dog cum. Lois gently stroked and rubbed the girl’s taut belly as Terra whimpered. Tilting the girl’s head to meet Terra’s wide eyes with her own, Lois ran her thumb over her sticky cheek.

“Don’t worry.” She smiled. “You’ll make a great mom.”


End file.
